Tyrannosaur Buck
The Tyrannosaurus Buck is the male Tyrannosaurus seen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park and is the individual that hunter Roland Tembo seeks to hunt during his trip to Isla Sorna while accompanying the InGen Harvest team. This T. rex later is tranquilized by Roland and is taken to San Diego where the animal escapes and rampages before it is able to be rounded back and brought back to Isla Sorna. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' The first instance the Buck was mentioned was by Roland Tembo when he told Peter Ludlow that the only reason for his inclusion on Ludlow's trip was his being allowed to hunt the male Tyrannosaurus. Later Roland and his best friend, Ajay, found the ''T. rex'' nest in hopes of finding the Buck. Only finding the infant that the Buck and his mate had left behind to feed on a carcass while away for a short while, Roland then devised a plan to lure the Buck by kidnapping the infant Tyrannosaurus. However, Roland's plan was never fulfilled. In a drunken stupor, Ludlow stumbled into Roland's trap, tripped, and fell onto the infant T. rex, breaking his leg. When Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding snuck into the InGen Encampment to sabotage the equipment, Nick found the injured baby T. rex and brought him to the trailers with Dr. Harding where they set a cast around the broken leg. However, in their plan, they had failed to realize that the parents would follow the scent of their infant, which they did. The parent T. rex came up on the trailer end, where they found their infant. There, Dr. Harding returned the still partially tranquilized infant to the Buck. The Buck and his mate found a place to hide their infant then returned to the trailers. Turning the back half of the accordianed vehicle upside down, the two T. rex then managed in shattering the front windshield and pushing the back half over the cliff the trailers are parked at the edge of before leaving, apparently satisfied with their work. However, they once again returned when Eddie Carr, who had came to the rescue of his friends, was caught by the T. rex pair attempting to pull the trailers back over the cliff in his own vehicle. The T. rex pair, hearing the loud noise that Eddie's Mercedes SUV was making, returned to the site. Finding the vehicle, the Buck bit off the roof to the SUV and then attempted to get to Eddie. While grabbing for his rifle, Eddie was grabbed by the Buck T. rex, who was joined by his mate in ripping the man in two at the waist. Finally satisfied with their work, the two T. rex left and the trailer inhabitants were rescued by the InGen team. The Tyrannosaurus were not seen again until they found their way to the survivor's final encampment. The Buck, following the scent of the his infant's blood now stained to the shirt of Dr. Sarah Harding, poked his head into Dr. Harding's tent. Sniffing around and cuing in on the shirt hanging from a line stretched across the tent interior, the T. rex was startled when Carter woke up and screamed at his presence. Lifting the tent from the ground, and momentarily blinded, the Buck was able to remove the tent from his face by shaking it. His mate arriving on the scene, scared the hunters into a tight ravine where the female pursued them, leaving the Buck behind to scavenge through any remains. While doing so, Roland took the chance to shoot the T. rex with his double barreled rifle, only to find that Nick Van Owen had sabotaged his weapon. He then proceeded to shoot the Buck with an over dosage of concentrated carfentanil in the hopes of killing it. Unfortunately for Roland, Ludlow came across the still alive T. rex and ordered him to be secured for transport to San Diego where he hoped to display him, along with his infant, in the new Park being built there to replace the one at the now destroyed Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, sometime during the trip, the T. rex stopped breathing and entered a comatose state. In an effort to save the animal, he was administered an amphetamine to counter the large dosage of tranquilizer given to him when Roland shot him. The T. rex, now in a berserker state, broke out of his containment unit and attacked those serving on board the ship. Somehow the T. rex was lured into the cargo hold, where he stayed until Ludlow foolishly ordered the area checked once the ship docked at the InGen Docks at San Diego. The T. rex, now free, broke through the dock check point and wandered into San Diego. Doctors Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm then devised a plan to lure the raging animal back to the ship by using the infant to bring him. While they went to the San Diego Jurassic Park to retrieve the infant, the male T. rex wandered into a neighborhood. Finding a house with a backyard pool, the Buck broke through the brick wall lining the yard and into the pool area where he began drinking. The family dog, unphased by the intrusion, began to bark at the much larger predator only to be quickly silenced by a growl from the beast. The noise awoke Ben, a child, who then dragged his parents into his bedroom to show them the dinosaur. When they arrived, they found that their dog had been eaten by the T. rex, who growled at the family before returning to the city. Ramgaging through downtown, the Tyrannosaurus scared everyone he encountered. The T. rex tested his surroundings in various ways including biting traffic lights and smashing a bus. Doctors Malcolm and Harding, who had recovered the infant by this time, came upon the scene and then led the T. rex back to the docks. Returning the animal to the ship, Doctors Malcolm and Harding found that Ludlow, who had given the police orders to kill the Buck and leave the infant alive, had followed them in an effort to recover the infant T. rex. Hearing the infant's call from the cargo hold of the ship, Ludlow entered only to, unbeknownst to Ludlow, be followed in by the adult male. Attempting to capture the growling infant bare handed, Ludlow realized only too late that he had been trapped. Attempting to scurry up the stairs back up to the main deck, Ludlow was grabbed in the Buck's jaws, who brought Ludlow back to the cargo hold floor where he dropped him. Attempting to stand back up, the male T. rex pushed Ludlow back to the floor where he proudly watched his son pounce the hapless executive. However, this victory was short lived as police helicopters surrounded the gaping cargo hold doors. Their guns aimed to fire, it was only in the nick of time that Dr. Ian Malcolm was able to get the doors closed and the Buck tranquilized by Dr. Sarah Harding. The Buck and his infant were then shipped back to Isla Sorna where they were spotted with the Buck's mate, the three apex predators reunited as family. Kills Novel *George Baselton Film *Eddie Carr *S.S. Venture Crewman (Minus one member) *Unlucky Bastard *1 dog Trivia *The face of the Buck is adorned with many facial scars and many of the teeth in his mouth are broken or missing. This is indicative towards the animal participating in fights for mating rights or dominance. *The T. rex animatronic in Jurassic Park /// was actually the same animatronic for the Buck in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Stan Winston Studios repainted the animatronic lighter colors in order to represent a sub-adult individual, however they can both still be recognized as the same robot by the facial scaring on the right side of the muzzle. Family *Female T. rex (mate) *Infant T. rex (child) Merchandising Even though the female Tyrannosaurus in The Lost World: Jurassic Park featured her face on packaging and promotional material, it was the Tyrannosaurus Buck that stormed the merchandise scene. Featured in video games, memorabilia such as Koosh Balls, hand puppets, puzzles, the headboard of the pinball game, even receiving his own plush doll, and much more. The Tyrannosaurus Buck is also one of four of the only Jurassic Park dinosaurs to be featured in Lego form along with the Spinosaurus, Raptors, and Pteranodons in the few Lego sets that were released for Jurassic Park ///. This Lego set was part of Steven Spielberg's Studio line, which was created in the hopes of engaging children into the world of film making by allowing them to make their own movies. The set featured a man and his red-headed girl friend who drove around a wrecked city with a baby Tyrannosaurus as a larger Tyrannosaurus chased them in their red convertible car—a clear reference to the San Diego Incident scenes. The main star of the many incarnations of the Tyrannosaurus Buck, however, was the [[The Lost World Series 1/Bull T-Rex|Bull T. rex]] toy. At a nearly whopping two feet long, the Bull T. rex was the largest Jurassic Park dinosaur toy ever produced. It is interesting to note that, although it was not marketed as a Bull T-rex, the figure shown above was retooled and repainted for the Jurassic Park 2009 toy line. In July 2011, the Tyrannosaurus Buck once again surfaced in toy form. Revoltech, a Japanese toy company, produced a miniature action figure of the Tyrannosaurus Buck. Measuring around 8 inches in length and 3 inches tall, the figurine also hosts an impressive level of detail, accuracy, and articulation for a figure of its size. Gallery 2330_13_screenshot.png 5467816_3_l.jpg 5467816_4_l.jpg aacc141ae7d3c30285d70ba2177727cb.jpg profiles-in-history-jurassic-park-t-rex-model-x425.jpg the lost world 2.jpg The Lost World Jurassic Park 8.jpg the_lost_world_06_stor.jpg the_lost_world_08_stor.jpg The_Lost_World_Jurassic_Park_Bull_T-Rex.jpg the-lost-world-Blu-ray-screenshot-2.jpg Trexjp3malemodelte2.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_and_dog.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_goes_home.jpg 161.png 306.jpg 10030768_2.jpg RexSideBody.jpg rexcage.PNG RexBows.jpg Recbreakout.PNG rexcity1.PNG user5808_pic4255_1318396501.jpg 56c2c0e8.jpg 339.jpg 357.jpg mercbenzmclass5dm6.1307.jpg jurassicpark07800ld2.2497.jpg TLW Ending 1.jpg 603576_409049305797409_654202593_n.jpg 476.jpg 440.PNG 436.PNG 174.JPG RexHeadUp.jpg RexMug.jpg triprex.jpg 14006794.jpg 261.jpg Mzc1NDg4NDUz o movie-knight-special-12---lost-world—jurassic-park-aka-.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio6_1280.png screen_image_280734.jpg tumblr_lmmv7abv0X1ql3zobo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzvmz7vLCK1r5jpfvo1_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio2_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio5_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio3_1280 (1).png tumblr_lfk7zlybLR1qddvzno1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio4_1280.png 1995_lincoldtowncar.jpg Revoltech Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus Rex 2.jpg Jurassic-Park-2-The-Lost-World-1997-movie-props.jpg Male-T-rex-bust.jpg Greenbullrexpuppet.JPG Fullbodyrexpuppet.JPG $T2eC16F,!yEE9s5jDWL9BQ(lmgtsv!~~60_57.JPG|Tyrannosaur Buck hand puppet 1fc1c1c2db5852e08ffc380475e2633692a9e7ef6be547418b95f609443f44eb.jpg|The Tyrannosaur parents featured on a puzzle 8b13_1.JPG|A stamp featuring the Tyrannosaur Buck 1305647712-25772-0.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Buck Kosh ball sany0767_1338838797.jpg|Tyrannosaur Buck plushie ragerig.jpg|The Tyrannosaur Buck on the Rage Rig toy 3197.jpg Revoltech-T-Rex-002-700x466.jpg Revoltech-T-Rex-008-700x525.jpg $(KGrHqIOKjYE2KBR1t72BNjqo1ljyQ~~0_3.JPG lostworldthevideogrns_257540.jpg scan0058 (1).jpg !B5wH5uwBWk~$(KGrHqZ,!iwEyddbB+YmBMu1Hg5ii!~~_12.JPG $(KGrHqR,!k4E+fU8M7BkBP46LRT7bw~~60_57.JPG 1369209_110725230833_scan0009.jpg 347_2.gif JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG 168435279_1.jpg 168435279_2.jpg 753951258456.jpg tlwbullrex.jpg|On the set of The Lost World 2rex.PNG angrydaddy-1024x768.png rexstage-1024x575.png 01 JP2 TREX.jpg buckhead.PNG goodevening.png nevertakemealive.jpg overstep.jpg peekaboo.png roar.png the_lost_world_jurassic_park_23.png the_lost_world_jurassic_park_25.png vADYe.jpg Парк_Юрского_периода_2_359365.jpg park-yurskogo-perioda-2-zateryannii-mir-19844.jpg Jurassic.Park.The Lost.World.1997.720p.DuaL.by Fabbio GaLLardo_02_01_23_00066.jpg 25d44eff499763ddec8dd3801a9fecd9.png $(KGrHqF,!qUFGg(Bd+gdBRo7Sy,TPQ~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16J,!)cE9s4PsMTtBRo7Szoqug~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16R,!)UE9s3wCMmhBRo7S07)S!~~60_57.JPG 4f322b854e519_225455b.jpg rex2.jpg gQaGoHG.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Large Carnivores Category:Carnivores Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Alpha-Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Toys Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Living characters